


Merry Christmas Karkat

by Blueberry_Alien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Santa Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien
Summary: John convince Karkat Santa was real and now he has to face the consequences.This fic was Inspired by: https://mcsiggy.tumblr.com/post/106026729738/long-post-merry-christmas-you-guys-w-heresP.S. I can't find the NSFW version.
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Merry Christmas Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I actually wrote it like 3 months ago to prove something to my friend, but I thought you guys might like it too.

John was setting up the presents in the "Slutty Santa" costume Dave gave him after he told Karkat that Santa was real when suddenly Karkat walked into the room.

"John what the fuck are you doing and why are you wearing that outfit!" Karkat exclaimed secretly liking how tight it was on John though he'd never truly admit it.

"Karkat I can explain. So You know what I told you about Santa... Well I lied."

"John I know you lied... But now that your out here..." Karkat walked closer to John and put his hands on his waist.

"You look hot."Karkat said kissing John and pushing him onto the couch, taking the skirt of Santa out fit off and taking his now growing bulge out of his plants and lining it up with Johns entrance. 

"Karkat I'm pretty sure Daves still here." John said.  
"He's a heavy sleeper." Karkat said pushing into John a small wave of pleasure going through him from the warmth and started to move.

"Karkat what if Da-" Karkat covered Johns mouth mid sentence and went faster.

"If we be quiet he won't wake up."

"Mhhp." John mumbled through karkat's hand half through agreement and half through pleasure as her felt himself getting close. Karkat was also getting close and was no longer confused why humans did this. John grabbed Karkat's horns and hair and rolled his eyes back as waves of pleasure rushed through him as he came on the top of the Santa outfit. Karkat was about to cum as well and went faster on the edge of his orgasm and finally came. Feeling the pleasure rush over him and John felt himself fill Though he was already tired from cumming before and from all the extra work Karkat did.


End file.
